


All the Bestiaries Collected

by CloudedCreation



Series: All the... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's first thought regarding Stiles was that the kid was annoying.<br/>Ten years down the road, and it's still true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Bestiaries Collected

**All the Bestiaries Collected**

-x-

**Annoying**

-x-

Derek’s first thought regarding Stiles was that the kid was annoying.

Ten years down the road, and it’s still true.

-x-

**Boss**

-x-

Derek might be the alpha of the pack, but let’s be honest, _everyone_ knew who really was in charge.

Being the main cook – and substitute mom – it came with the job.

Not that Stiles really realized he had it…

-x-

**Coffee**

-x-

Stiles really wasn’t himself in the morning – grouchy, bleary-eyed and more often than not feeling generally at ends with the world – but Derek found that he didn’t really mind all that much.

He actually found it both cute and endearing.

But even so, he couldn’t help but thank all deities known to man – and werewolves – for the existence of the brown liquid known as coffee.  Because he would always love the way Stiles normally was more.

-x-

**Daylight**

-x-

It was always easier during the day. After all, werewolves were forever connected to the moon, and so when the sun ruled the sky, the animal within them was quieter than during the night.

For a man – or rather boy – who had just lost almost everyone of his pack and family, the constant howl of grief wasn’t exactly making it any less difficult to bear, so he couldn’t help but appreciate the lower volume when it came.

Even though he felt that he didn’t deserve it.

-x-

**Edward**

-x-

“Seriously, dude? You’re starting to creep me out for real. I mean death-threats and regular impromptu meetings with vertical surfaces, sure, no problem. But lurking outside windows and in bedrooms at all hours a day, while being a supernatural fantasy-novel worthy existence, is just _way_ to Stephanie Meyer’s creepy teenage girl fantasy also known as the sparkly-bloodsucking-peadophile-whose-name-happened-to-be-Edward to me.”

“And I’m _not Bella_.”

-x-

**Forgotten**

-x-

You know it irks him, when you simply stay where you are and do nothing more than stare at him as he moves about in the house. You can’t help yourself, though, constantly feeling the need to see him, smell him, make sure he’s alright and that no one had gotten him and taken him away from you.

So sometimes you might feel a little bit like a stalker, even though you have been in a committed relationship with each other for several years already and are actually living together, but you can live with that.

Because you won’t stop, ever, for you can still remember that time you had forgotten.

-x-

**Game**

-x-

It was dangerous, to say the least, but that didn’t make it any less a game. One you either won, or lost.

They win, and Stiles walks away from the ordeal a werewolf.

They lose, and…

-x-

**Hearts**

-x-

As he went to sleep, Derek would always lay still and just listen to the constant beat that all the hearts in his hearing-range made as they continued to push life into their people.

As a child, that meant at the very least a dozen drums playing.

After sixteen, it meant Laura – sister, alpha, the _world_ – along with all the other unknowns on the block.

At twenty-one, the only sounds available was that of animals, and sleep seemed to elude him more often than not.

Sometime after he turned twenty-three, Stiles turned into something more than he had ever expected, and the nights became just that little – but so, so important – bit more bearable.

As he went into his thirties and forties, the heartbeats began to multiply, and sometimes he managed to even forget that there was a time when there had been none.

At ninety, tired and done but pleased, the one sound that had stayed with him through every stage of his life – there, but never really noticed – died out.

-x-

**Impression**

-x-

Derek wasn’t usually one to fret. Really, he wasn’t. Fretting was reserved for special occasions only.

He was of the firm opinion that ‘meeting the dad and sheriff as the _date_ ’ qualified.

So fretting over the first impression, it was.

-x-

**Jaded**

-x-

You shut yourself down. Locked away your emotions – feelings, love and grief – behind thick walls of steel, and hoped and wished and prayed that you’d never have to open it back up again.

You’re not prepared for him to pick the lock.

-x-

**Karma**

-x-

After having been without so long, Stiles only thinks it’s fair that Derek will get the awesomeness of a Stilinski as family.

-x-

**Lost**

-x-

He dropped it somewhere on the road. Left it behind without really noticing it, letting remain there – forgotten and dust-covered – for days upon months upon years, until finally, he finds someone important enough to make him realize it was missing in the first place, making him trace back his steps until he finds it, making him clean it until it is spotless and has a chance to glow and sparkle once more.

-x-

**Milk**

-x-

“When was the last time you cleaned out your fridge, Derek?” Stiles asked his alpha-turned-boyfriend as he stared warily and the content in the off-white cooler.

Derek frowned slightly in thought, before shrugging and going back to repairing the pipes that had broken earlier the day. “I’m not sure, why?”

“’Cause I’m kinda sure that Mister Milk isn’t supposed to be able to do what he is currently doing to Miss Yoghurt.”

-x-

**No**

-x-

It was an easy two letter word, and at that, one that Derek Hale was very familiar with pronouncing.

Still, when Stiles asked – pouting with his lower lip trembling – he just couldn’t say it.

Even if that meant fearing for the life of his precious car.

-x-

**Obsessions**

-x-

Stiles was a person of obsessions.

Derek hoped he would never lose the one he had with werewolves.

-x-

**Parents**

-x-

So it wasn’t planned – and most definitely not something they expected – but that didn’t make them appreciate and love it anything less.

-x-

**Quote**

-x-

So Stiles realized that he had never been and never would be the most tactful person out there.

Still, he didn’t see quoting Yoda during intercourse to be such a big deal that they were making it to be. It had been awesomely appropriate.

So there.

-x-

**Razor**

-x-

At first he hadn’t really paid it any attention. It was just another item among a whole horde located in their home.

An accident – blood, red crimson blood splatter in tiny droplets onto the floor – was all it took for it to mean so much more.

Possibilities, outlet, relief.

How easily scars multiply.

-x-

**Scott**

-x-

Stiles and Scott often came as a package deal, but both – and Derek – agreed that the one time the werewolf of the duo had walked in on his best friend having sex, was best left unrepeated.

-x-

**Thoughts**

-x-

Stiles mouth never really managed to keep up with his thoughts. Everything he said always came out a mess since what he was saying more often than not had gone through his mind ages ago, and there he had already reached another subject.

He was pretty sure he got _I Love You_ across, though.

-x-

**Underwear**

-x-

“Do you know how utterly embarrassing and mortifying it was? My dad gave me the talk, _twice_! And he gave me an absurd amount of lube and condoms – which you are going to help me use, by the way – and brochures and I’m feeling my sanity slipping precariously near the end here, because that was my father, telling me – while blushing – that love is love and that as long as we protect ourselves he’ll be happy.” Pausing in his rant to breathe, Stiles continued glaring at Derek, who really was looking far to amused for the event.

Damn him and his reasonable argument for his lack of washing-machine.

-x-

**Vampire**

-x-

”So, what you’re saying is that while creatures such as werewolves and shape-shifters and kanimas exist, the bloodsucking movie phenomena that is the vampire does not? That is so not right. I mean, come on, really?”

-x-

**Warm**

-x-

During cold winter nights, having your own bed-warmer really wasn’t bad at all.

Stiles pressed closer to Derek, pulling his arms firmer around his chest.

-x-

**Xenon**

-x-

“So then when Scott still wasn’t still wasn’t able to remember even half of it, and me being the awesome best friend that I am – who also happened to be quite bored at the time – I decided that I should make a song out of it. And it came out fabulous, let me tell you, utter perfection that baby was. She even rhymed.

“Do you know how many words that ‘xenon’ rhymes with, Derek? I do – researched it since I had to find the most awesome one – and I finally decided that-“ 

“Stiles, shut up and let me sleep.”

“Aww, but honey…”

-x-

**Yellow**

-x-

Stiles liked the color yellow more than any other shade out there. Not just because of the hue itself – though it was awesome – but rather what it represented.

Sunflowers, his mother’s garden in the backyard.

Rupert, the fish he had gotten for his seventh birthday.

Bananas, his favorite fruit.

The sun, the way Derek looked as it shone on him.

-x-

**Zoo**

-x-

It was meant to be some sort of pack-bonding trip. Get to know each other, settle their differences, _make out_ and plenty of other things they belatedly realized that they had never really thought through.

But Stiles had to admit, that even with all the trouble that the whole endeavor had caused for them – or rather for him seeing that he was always the one to sort things out and make sure no one shoots themselves in the foot – it had most definitely been worth it.

The werewolves’ reaction to all the different animals – and the animals’ reaction to the werewolves – really meant a whole film filled with blackmail material.

Thank god he brought his video-camera.

-x-


End file.
